readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Who Messed Up the Treehouse?
|image = |partOfSeason = 2|episodeNumber = 12a|airDate = April 15th, 2019|writer = Rachel Lipman|director = Zac Palladino|previousEpisode = Bortron Leprechaun|nextEpisode = Fact or Fiction?}} is the first half of the fifty-second episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Each kid brings their personal project up to the tree house, and each contributes to a huge mess. Now they can't do anything in the tree house because it's too messy, but none of them want to clean up the other's mess. They have to learn to share the responsibility and clean it together. Plot The episode starts off near the treehouse. While off-key xylophone music plays in the background, Mindy climbs up the ladder and says she's going to show Sunspot how to make puppets. In the treehouse, they make a ton of puppets together. They decide to take a break and let the puppets dry. Now it's Sydney's turn to play in the treehouse. Sydney wants to make Commander Cressida comics, with assistance from Sunspot. Then, it's Sean's turn, and he makes paper airplanes. Finally, it's Jet's turn, and he and Sunspot have a picnic at the treehouse. Jet decides he's full, and carelessly tosses his sandwich away. Sunspot notices that the treehouse is messy, but Jet denies it. The next day, Sydney, Sean and Mindy are all carrying their projects to the treehouse, but they crash into each other. They all wonder what they're doing there. Jet announces that he's going to have breakfast with Sunspot in the treehouse. Mindy protests that Sunspot was going to help her with her puppet show. Sean claims that Sunspot was going to help him finish his paper airplane fleet. Sydney puts in that Sunspot was going to help her put together her Commander Cressida comic book. The kids all enter the treehouse, only to be shocked that the treehouse is in a state of utter disarray. While they all agree that someone did it, no one wants to take responsibility for it. Sunspot tries to explain how the mess got there, but Mindy misinterprets his gestures as that a parade of squirrels infiltrated the treehouse at night and dumped out trash everywhere. Sunspot and Sean call out Mindy on how idiotic her suggestion is. Sydney asks the gang what they're going to do. Jet wants to go out to look for the squirrels, but Sean insists that the squirrels didn't do it. Eventually, each of the kids admit that they contributed some mess. Sean comes up with the idea that each kid should clean up just their own mess. However, even after they clean, the treehouse is still messy. Jet blames the squirrels, and has an epic Western-style face-off with Floyd. Sean reminds him that it isn't the squirrels. Mindy proposes that each kid should find their own place to play other than the treehouse. Jet goes to his house, Sydney goes to the DSA, Sean goes to his yard, and Mindy goes to the front of her house. We then see a montage of the kids trying to do their projects in their new locations, but growing increasingly uncomfortable due to various factors. Each kid returns to the treehouse, disappointed that their plans didn't go well. The kids realize that the treehouse is the best place to play, and that they all have to fix it. Jet says that the mess may not be as bad as they think -- it is. They have a problem, and no way to fix it. Jet decides that he can the trash disappear by using magic. He tries to, but to no avail. The kids decide that they should go talk to Sean's mom at the DSA. Dr. Rafferty explains that trash is a problem that everyone has, not just kids. Trash is everywhere on Planet Earth, even in the oceans and outer space. Sydney asks what if they run out of room to put the trash. Dr. Rafferty says that the best solution is to try not to make so much trash. They can achieve this by reducing, reusing and recycling. Sean says that he collects the newspapers at home to recycle every week, Sydney says that she sorts plastic and glass containers at home, and Mindy says that she has a reusable lunch bag for school. With this, the kids realize that it's their responsibility to clean up the trash. When they get back to the treehouse, they find Sunspot sorting trash into three different boxes - one for trash, one for recycling and one for reusing. The kids all decide to help. They all find ways to make cleaning up fun. After the cleaning is finished, the kids gather to watch Mindy and Sunspot's puppet show, "Puppets Clean Up", and it's all about trash and recycling. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Dr. Rafferty *Cody *Floyd *Beep Trivia *This is the third episode to revolve around the treehouse, the first two being ''Treehouse Observatory'' and ''Treehouse Space Station''. *Sean's project is making paper airplanes; a call-back to ''Scientific Sean''. *The treehouse having a lot of trash in it is a metaphor for Earth being filled with trash. Gallery RJG - Kids at the treehouse.jpg RJG - Kids shocked.jpg RJG - The kids at the office.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e24 143118 preview 770x436.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 7.40.09 AM.png rjg recycling.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Omnipresent-Focus Episodes